


My One and Only

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad end, Blood, Gore, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus





	My One and Only

Loneliness.

For the past decade, that was all Ren felt whenever he looked at Aoba, complete and utter loneliness, but more than that he also felt an incredible _need_ ; the need to hold Aoba, kiss Aoba, love Aoba.  Ren loyally stayed by his side, following him wherever he went as he watched him grow from a rowdy thirteen-year old to the selfless young man he was today.

Now, here he was in his Rhyme form, kneeling on all fours and surrounded by complete darkness with his beloved Aoba standing before him.

 _“A-aoba…”_ was what Ren tried to say, but all that came out was an angry, low snarl.  Aoba recoiled, his brows scrunching together with worry; he was afraid.

 _No, Aoba, I won’t hurt you._   Ren drew closer, but Aoba seemed to grow more panicked and stepped away.  Ren couldn’t tell him, he needed to show him; show him how much Aoba meant to him, prove his eternal love.  This was his only chance, so he had to take it.

Aoba began to turn away so Ren lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.  Aoba ended up on his stomach and Ren let up slightly so he could kneel, but he held on tight; he couldn’t risk Aoba getting away before he confessed to him.

_“R-Ren!  Stop!”_

_Aoba, please, just listen to me._   More growls.  For whatever reason, his words weren’t coming out; therefore, he had no choice but to express himself through touch.  Nuzzling against Aoba’s neck, Ren slowly licked a trail from his shoulder and all the way to his ear.  Aoba shivered under his touch.

 _“Ren!  Please!”_ Aoba clawed at the ground and Ren tightened his grip to keep him steady, accidentally tearing Aoba’s sweater as his sharpened nails dug in.

_Aoba likes it!  He wants more!_

Elated, Ren continued to lick at Aoba’s neck while pulling his pants over his ass and down to his knees before working at his own zipper and releasing his cock from its confines.

_“N-no!  Stop!”_

_He’s so cute when he pretends._   Ren thought as he played with Aoba’s nipples through the tears in his shirt.  Aoba screamed with delight, pushing at Ren’s hand to urge him on.  Ren was so caught up in his excitement, he was already dripping wet.  Thinking it was enough, he pressed himself against Aoba’s hole, rubbing his pre-cum against the tight ring in an attempt at preparation.

_“R-Ren!”_

_He wants me._  Ren lowered his head to lick and nip at Aoba’s back, leaving pretty bite marks all over and making Aoba cry out happily.  Losing all restraint, Ren eagerly pushed inside his lover all at once.  Aoba arched his back and a scream escaped his lips as he threw his head backwards and his eyes grew wide.  Tears fell down his face and Ren lovingly snarled next to his ear, letting him know how much he adored him.

When Aoba had calmed down and Ren was settled inside, he began to slowly push in and out of him.  The insatiable tight heat of Aoba’s insides massaged Ren each time his dick plunged into him and within minutes the force of his thrusts grew in intensity until Aoba was lurching forward each time and attempting to steady himself with one hand on the ground while his other clung to Ren’s on his chest.

In the heat of the moment, Ren licked at the crook of Aoba’s shoulder, then gently bit down until blood flowed into his mouth.  It was just one of the many ways Ren was able to show his affection for Aoba, so he deepened the bite and his cock twitched with excitement when Aoba screamed in approval.  Each time Ren drove into the young man below him, his teeth sunk in deeper and deeper, ripping flesh and exposing muscle.

_Now he’ll know.  He’s mine.  My Aoba._

Aoba was silent, too overcome with pleasure to properly express himself.  His tear-stained cheeks were red from exertion and his mouth hung open with drool slowly trickling down.  The blood from his shoulder lazily streamed down his front, creating a beautiful contrast against his pale skin through the large rips in his shirt.

_“P-please…Ren…I….I…”_

_I know, Aoba.  I love you, too._


End file.
